Wątek forum:Dyskusja/@comment-164.127.78.54-20150815192401/@comment-43492198-20190814073908
Proszę: 1. Albus Dumbledore- z nim krótko, jest po prostu potężny w wielu dziedzinach, bał się go nawet Lord Voldemort, pokonał Gellerta. Chciałbym napisać wszystko ale tego jest po prostu za dużo, bo to większość dziedzin jakie może opanować czarodziej. 2. Gellert Grindewald- Potężniejszy o Czarnego Pana, sam Albus to powiedział. 3. Severus Snape- Co? Czemu? Gdzie Voldemort? Severus był inteligentny, potężny w wielu dziedzinach magii z czego Lord Voldermort, używał dotychas Avada Kedavra i Cruciatus, nie wiem czy morderca Jamesa i Lily Potter, był później nadal w wielu dziedzinach biegły. Po za tym Lord Voldemort nie był tak biełgy, taki świetny, jak nawet Severus umiał mu przez tyle lat kłamać w oczy, tyle lat udawać. 4. Lord Voldemort- Potężny czarodziej, pełny chęci władzy, był jednak niezbyt inteligentny, oszukać go umiał Severus a nawet Narcyza Malfoy, był potężny głównie do walki, temu go tu dałem. Jednak stworzenie, AŻ 7 HORKRUKSÓW, nie jest łatwe, co świadczy o jego potędze i znajomości czarnej magii. 5. Minerva McGonagall- No cóż, długo się zastanawiałem go tu dać, prawa ręka Dumbledora silna jest w transutacji, obrony przed czarną magią i same użycie czarnej magii, którą McGonagall znała, między innymi żuciła zaklęcie IMPERIUSA na Amycusa Carrow. Dobrze latała na miotle, te domysły temu, że w młodości była w klubie Quidditcha, była animagiem, a to trudna sztuka. Minerva też była uzdoloniona w pojedynkach czy potrafiła odczytać czy zapisać starożytne runy, znała wiele zaklęć, była biegła w ich żucaniu, potrafiła je żucać nie werbalnie. Była inteligentna, uzdoloniona to jest powód jej wysokiej pozycji, wiele osób nie docenia starą nauczycielkę transmutacji i później dyrektorkę Hogwartu. 6. Filius Flitwick- Wiele osób się zdziwi, wiele powie, że to oczywiste, ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Był mistrzem pojednyków w młodości, co świadczy o jego ogromnych umiejętnościach, pokonał Antonina Dołohow, który uchodził za jednego z najpoteżniejszych śmierciożerców, był biegły w zaklęciach, w transmutacji, oczywiście używał magii nie werbalnej. Był bardzo potężny, jedyne co go ograniczyło to mało dziedzin, w których może się poszczycić wysokimi umiejętnościami. 7. Bellatrix Lestrange- Szalona i potężna służebnica Czarnego Pana. Była potężna w czarnej magii i pojedynkach, dobrze opanowała teleportację, potrafiła bardzo dobrze latać na miotle, używała magii niewerbalnej. Znała oklumencje i potrafiła się uwolnić spod Cruciatus, zaklęcia tortującego. 8. Syriusz Black- Zdolny członek rodu Black, znał się na zaklęciach, przeżył 12 LAT W AZKABANIE, nie tracąc rozsądku i przytomności umysłowej, umiał się opiekować magicznymi zwierzętami, umiał się obronić przed czarną magią, powoduje go poteżnym czarodziejem, animagię zna bardzo nie wiele osób, a on ją znał. Był świetnym dedektywem, miał wysoką sprawność fizyczną, znał się na magii leczniczej. Był intelientny i przebiegły. 9. Alastor Moody- Nie wiedziałem czy go brać czy Kingsleya ale wybrałego go. Świetny auror, uzdoloniony czarodziej, znał się w eliksirach, obrony przed czarną magią i wiele innych dziedzinach, co potrzebne do pracy aurora. Zapełnił powołowę cel w Azkabanie, na starość i podczas emerytury osłabł niestety. Nie można jednak powiedzieć, że był słaby. 10. Kingsley Shacklebolt i Barty Crouch Junior- Znał się na zaklęciach, dobrze się pojedynkował, umiał modyfikować pamięć, latać na miotle, a sama Nimfadora powiedziała, że był wysokim rangii aurorem, co świadczy o jego wysokich umiejętnościach. Barty zaś był świetnym czarodziejem, inteligentny i przebiegły, a przede wszystkim zdolny, był potężny. 11. Antonin Dołohow i Corban Yaxley- Pozwoliłem sobie przedłużyć ranking, bo warto. Dwaj bardzo potężni i utalentowani słudzy Lorda Voldemorta, przebiegli i sprytni, obeznani na wysokim poziomie w czarnej magii i pojedynkach, nie wiem kto potężniejsi obaj są bardzo potężni i to bardzo. 12. Remus Lupin- Świetny czarodziej, znał magię bezróżdżkową i niewerbalną, znał się na zaklęciach i magii leczniczej, był obeznany w lotnictwie, umiał wraz z Syriuszem przemienić Petera Pettigrew z szczura w człowieka, niestety przez przegraną swoją w bitwie o Hogwart, nie mogę dać go wyżej. 13. Harry Potter- Dobry wojownik, jednak nie był orłem w wszystkich dziedzinach, jak by Hermiona i Harry byli jedną osobą, byli bardzo wysoko, ale Harry wziąłem tylko pod wzgląd na potęgę wojowniczą. 14. Hermiona Granger i Nimfadora Tonks- Hermiona była bardzo inteligentna i miała wysokie umiejętności w wielu dziedzinach, jedyne jest zbyt słaba jako wojownik by zająć wyższe, ale mało kto umiał się równać z jej umiejętnościami. Zaś Nimfadora Tonks to potężna aurorka, jako auror musiała znać umiejętności obowiązkowe aurora, więc można dojść do wniosku, że znała się w wielu dziedzinach, między innymi, eliksiry, transmutaca, magia uzdrawiająca, pojedynkowała się na wysokim poziomie, była dobra w lotnictwie i magii niewerbalnej. 15. Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Nevill Longbottom, Ginny Weasley- Wszyscy mieli podobne umiejętności, tylko każdy się w czym innym specjalizował, mogę jednak powiedzieć, że oni wszyscy byli na podobnych imiejętnościach. To jest moja 15.